Hallazgo
by Petite Rveur
Summary: Sin embargo, hay un tema sobre el que él siente que no sabe nada en lo absoluto, y eso es las mujeres. Y es que Gary Oak no sabe nada sobre chicas, o para ser más precisos, sobre Misty.


**Hola, Hola!**

 **He vuelto con una nueva historia que a mí, en lo particular, me gustó mucho escribir. En este preciso momento no me acuerdo de dónde surgió la idea, pero sí sé que fue como una iluminación divina tras varios intentos fallidos.**

 **Sean buenitos y díganme qué les parece, si?**

 **Pokemon no me pertenece.**

* * *

Hallazgo

Él definitivamente es muy listo, el más listo de todos, según sus amigos. Conoce todo sobre diversos temas, y su especialidad, sin lugar a dudas, son los pokemon. Eso siempre ha sido para él una gran fuente de logros y conocimientos de los que él se puede sentir orgulloso.

Sin embargo, hay un tema sobre el que él siente que no sabe nada en lo absoluto, y eso es _las mujeres._ Y es que Gary Oak no sabe nada sobre chicas, o para ser más precisos, sobre Misty.

Descubre este enorme vacío en la amplitud de su conocimiento cuando, después de varios años de conocer a la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Cerulean, aún no logra entenderla. Claro, es que Misty no es un pokemon, y por lo tanto él no puede descifrar tan fácilmente su comportamiento como lo haría con un pokemon cualquiera.

A él le resulta muy extraño: durante su niñez tuvo una gran cantidad de novias y admiradoras; todas ellas igual de predecibles y monótonas. Jamás le costó un ápice de su esfuerzo en entenderlas, ya que todas ellas parecían siempre solícitas a hacérselo lo más fácil posible.

Misty, por otro lado –y guardando las proporciones del ejemplo-, parece ser todo lo contrario. Ella no está interesado en querer hacerle las cosas fáciles al nieto de Oak. En un principio él cree que es debido a que él es el antiguo rival de Ash, y como tal, ella le guarda una aversión instintiva y natural. Él descubre que Misty simplemente no es como el resto de las chicas, y que por lo tanto no se comporta como ellas.

Esa es la principal razón por la cual la trata como a un chico cuando ambos eran niños.

Para Gary, comprender a Misty se ha vuelto un desafío a su inteligencia, y por lo tanto, como digno nieto del profesor Oak, decide que ella se convertirá en su nuevo gran hallazgo.

Sin embargo, Gary sigue siendo un experto en pokemon, por lo que haga lo que haga, no puede sino pensar en esos términos; así que no le queda otra alternativa que utilizar los recursos que tiene a su alcance: los pokemon.

Primera Observación: Misty, cuando está enfadada, es igual a un Gyarados furioso.

-Hey, Cerulean-dijo entrando en el gimnasio de su amiga, la cual ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo llegar sin previo aviso.

A él le gustaba llamarla de esa manera, la hacía enojar lo suficiente como para poner una extraña expresión en el rostro que acababa por hacerlo reír. Con el tiempo, ella ya se había acostumbrado a que la llamara así.

No vio a la chica por ningún lado, el cual le extrañó porque ella solía estar en la piscina donde mantenían a los pokemon y se llevaban a cabo los encuentros de gimnasio. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir al acuario que se encontraba en la planta baja, desde donde podía verse una reproducción perfecta del hábitat marino donde vivían los pokemon acuáticos.

Entonces la vio. Era el Gyarados de Misty en lo que parecía un juego con su propia cola, nadando grácilmente entre las burbujas de oxígeno que producía el acuario. Entre las aletas del pokemon, nadando a una escasa distancia de él, estaba su dueña. Tenía puesto su viejo traje de sirena, que a pesar de los años le quedaba como un guante.

No pudo evitar quedársele mirando, embobado. Tanta era su estupefacción que olvidó porqué había ido a Cerulean en primer lugar, aunque después de eso, todo lo parecía una excusa barata.

Supo que el juego había terminado cuando vio a la sirena subir a la superficie para salir de la piscina. Gary se apresuró en subir las escaleras y volver al nivel de la arena de batalla. Y al ver la piscina nuevamente vacía decidió entrar a la oficina, donde sabía perfectamente que pasaba el tiempo sino estaba en el acuario.

Entró nuevamente sin tocar la puerta, asomando su cuerpo por el marco vacío. Gran error.

Muy bien, tenía que admitir que debió haberlo pensado mejor.

Pero tampoco esperó en absoluto encontrarse con lo que ahora tenía frente a los ojos: Misty se encontraba con la mitad inferior de su disfraz de sirena puesto, mientras que la otra mitad de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una toalla color amarillo pálido con la que ella iba a meterse a la ducha.

 _Mierda._

Gary se quedó helado en su sitio y poco a poco comenzó a enrojecer. Ella tardó tan solo un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, se puso roja tanto de la rabia como de la vergüenza.

Lo que oyó en ese momento lo dejó sordo por el próximo par de horas.

-¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo, Gary Oak! ¡Eres un pervertido!

Correción a la Primera Observación: Misty, cuando está enfadada, _es mucho peor_ que un Gyarados furioso.

* * *

Segunda Observación: Misty es tan bipolar como un Execute.

Gary creía que Mist estaba loca; pasaba de un estado de ánimo a otro sin esfuerzo alguno, ella tenía que ser bipolar.

-Hey, Cerulean-la saludó como siempre, ¿ocupada?

-Bastante- le contestó muy seriamente.

Se encontraba sentada en el escritorio de su oficina sobre una pila de papeleo que Gary calificó como absolutamente tedioso cuando se asomó sobre el hombro de la chica. Sabía perfectamente que Misty odiaba el papeleo, ella no estaba hecha para eso, su fuerte estaba en la interacción con los pokemon.

Tenía el ceño fruncido.

El chico se sorprendió. En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, esa era la primera vez que recordaba haberla visto revisando documentos con esa seriedad.

La había visto en distintas situaciones.

A él le parecía que Misty estaba loca; nadie podía tener tantas emociones y manifestarlas todas con la misma fuerza. Era como si fueran muchas personas distintas con la misma apariencia. O como si tuviera muchas personalidades.

Una de ellas era la Misty líder de gimnasio. Llena de determinación, aceptaba todos los retos de los entrenadores viajeros y triunfaba en todos ellos.

Otra era la enfermera Misty; cuando se dedicaba de lleno al cuidado de sus pokemon. Limpia el acuario, los baña y les da de comer con esa expresión amable en el rostro, _tan suya._

La misma que lloraba sin consuelo cada vez que uno de ellos se lastimaba o caía enfermo, y la misma que se lanzaba a la piscina, indistintamente si se trataba de jugar con ellos o si alguno era derrotado en batalla.

La Misty que hacía papeleo le pareció _tan interesante_ como el resto.

Eran facetas de una persona que desde hace años ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo todo por sí misma, recibiendo ayuda solo de vez en cuando.

Sonrió de lado, apoyado sobre el umbral de la puerta del despacho, viéndola trabajar sobre el escritorio. Esa era otra de las facetas de Misty; ella era multifuncional.

Corrección a la segunda observación: Misty no era bipolar, era _multifuncional,_ como un Eevee.

* * *

Tercera Observación: Misty era, en comparación a sus hermanas, como un Feebas.

Desde que era muy pequeña, Misty había oído incontables veces que era la hermana no hermosa de Cerulean –por no decir la hermana fea, tal como sus hermanas solían llamarla de vez en cuando-. Sin embargo, esos nunca había parecido molestarle demasiado. Es más, Gary la había visto hacer oídos sordos a dicho comentario muchísimas veces.

Él pretendía ahorrarse juicios de valor al respecto, no era nada inteligente de su parte hacer comentarios sobre lo atractivas que eran las hermanas mayores de la líder del gimnasio Cerulean.

Misty no era fea, no conocía a nadie que lo pensara, de hecho, sabía por el mismísimo Tracey que Misty recibía, cada cierto tiempo, alguno que otro retador que se declaraba perdidamente enamorado de la chica, que la desafiaban para ganar una cita con ella.

Por supuesto, Misty ganaba todos sus encuentros.

Pero sí estaba claro que en comparación a su hermanas, ella pasaba desapercibida.

A él no le importaba demasiado el tema; no es que estuviera particularmente interesado con ellas, tampoco buscaba novia; los pokemon eran su vida.

A Misty nunca pareció afectarle esto en gran medida. No le daba importancia a lo que opinaran él o el resto sobre las diferencias que había entre ella y sus hermanas mayores. Más bien, la indiferencia de Gary al respecto ayudaba a que el tema no tomara demasiada relevancia. Él siempre lograba que la belleza de sus hermanas tuviera un bajo perfil en comparación a otras cosas.

-Hey, Cerulean-dijo, como ya lo había estado haciendo por años-¿Cuánto tiempo más te tardarás? No creo que sea para tanto.

Gary figuraba aguardando a que Misty se decidiera a salir de su habitación. La boda de Daisy sería dentro de un par de horas y ellos iban tarde a la iglesia. Ambos habían decidido ir juntos para evitar el tedioso deber de conseguir pareja.

El evento en cuestión había levantado en la líder un nuevo tipo de inseguridad, o más bien, uno que ella creía haber superado hace ya tiempo; Daisy se veía hermosa en su vestido de novia. Y eso era algo que nadie podía negar. Pero en la menor de las hermanas había causado un efecto desmoralizador.

-¿No estás feliz por tu hermana?-le preguntó Gary a través de la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy feliz!-protestó ella-pero yo… es decir, ella…

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema, Cerulean?- él estaba intentando ser comprensivo, pero la paciencia no era su virtud más grande.

-Es que…es _tan bella_ -confesó al fin Misty, apoyando la espalda contra la puerta.

No oyó nada desde el otro lado. Ella escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

-No digas tonterías, Cerulean-dijo con fuerza al otro lado de la puerta, casi con enojo-¿vas a deprimirte y faltar al matrimonio de tu hermana solo por esa razón? ¡Por Arceus, Cerulean! Eres mucho más que eso-golpeó levemente la madera con el puño, luego apoyó la frente y suavizó el tono-vamos, sal de ahí y déjame verte-le pidió.

Por un momento nada ocurrió.

Gary pasó un minuto entero con la frente apoyada sobre su brazo encima de la puerta. Pero al minuto siguiente, la perilla comenzó a girar, y al otro lado del umbral de la puerta apareció Misty con un vestido azul marino.

Gary tardó un buen rato en reaccionado. Se había quedado mirándola de una forma nada típica de él. Luego se ruborizó, carraspeó y desvió la mirada.

Pero es que Misty se veía francamente hermosa con ese vestido que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Era sencillo, tan solo levemente ajustado y hacía destacar el color de sus ojos. Nada fuera de lo común pero lo llevaba muy bien.

-¿Y bien?- entonces le preguntó ella, llevándose el pelo suelto detrás de la oreja y totalmente ruborizada por la vergüenza.

Gary se acercó a ella, y con un gesto que ella calificaría como caballeroso, hizo una leve reverencia.

Ella enrojeció aún más, si eso era posible.

-¿Me haría el honor de ser mi pareja esta noche, señorita?-ella asintió, gustosa. Ambos partieron escaleras abajo, rumbo a la iglesia tomados del brazo y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Corrección a la Tercera Observación: Misty era, _sin comparación alguna,_ tan o más hermosa que un Milotic.

Sí, está claro, Misty no es un pokemon. Tampoco una chica como todas. Y por lo tanto, su comportamiento sigue siendo un misterio.

 _No importa,_ no por nada él es un famoso investigados; él está dispuesto a convertir a Misty en su más grande hallazgo, y mientras más tiempo le tome averiguarlo, mejor.

* * *

 **Hiih!~**

 **No les parece tierno? A mí me encantó. Me dedico a imaginarme cómo sería la relación que tienen estos dos; según yo, sería algo que fluctúa entre el amor y la amistad, porque ambos son una cosa rara que da para la imaginación.**


End file.
